


Wing's

by 13KeithXPidge13



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Cages, Fairies, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Tim Drake is a beautiful fairy, don't worry there'll be translations, fairies learn new languages by kissing, fairies speak Korean because i want them too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 02:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/pseuds/13KeithXPidge13
Summary: While on a mission to take down Ra's Al Ghul, the Bats stumble upon a tiny creature.





	Wing's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wintersnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersnight/gifts).



> I'm sorry I started a new book. I know I should be working on Survivor and probably finishing Merge X( forgive me

The Batwing was silent, which was normal. Nobody really liked to converse when they were about to head into battle. But for N, it was just...awkward. "So...you all remember the plan right?" Hood and Robin groaned in unison. He had asked that about five _times_ already.

 

 

 

 

" _Yes_ , Grayson. Please, you must _relax_." Robin whined, glaring at him a bit. "You're going to _kill us_ if you ask that question again." N chuckled lightly, reaching out to grip the younger's knee, comforting in a way.

 

 

 

 

"Sorry, Dami. Can't help myself. Were about to go up against your _Grandfather_." He began, smiling. "Ra's Al Ghul, it's making me a bit... _nervous_." Hood scoffed as he cleaned off one of his guns.

 

 

 

 

"A _bit_ , babe?" 

 

"Shut up, Jay."

 

 

 

 

 

"Make me Dickie-bird."

 

"Oh, I _will-_ "

 

 

 

 

 

 ** _"Boys."_** B growled into the speaker on the Batwing, getting everyone's attention. _"You all need to **focus**. Were about three minutes out. And yes, Dick, **relax**."_

 

Hood snorted.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Watch you're left, N!" Robin shouted, kicking one of the assassin's in the chest. N smirked, flipping across the room as too _not_ get cut with a blade. Now he was just _playing_ with them. "Hood! You and N need to get downstairs with father! I can keep the rest of the assassin's occupied!" 

 

 

 

 

"Roger that, Rob." Hood replied into the comm. He dodged multiple attacks, leading the ninja's towards Robin. He grabbed N's hand and dragged him away from a grenade he was about to throw. It exploded. The two ran into a room with a spiral staircase, running from the flames. "Robin?" The youngest of the two gasped out into the comm.

 

 

 

 

 _"Still here! Didn't get hit!"_ He released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. _"Keep going!"_

 

 

 

 

 Hood and N raced down the staircase, until they were lead to a door. They walked inside a room beyond the door, looking around it was pitch black. They continued looking until they found a _giant_  gold cage. But the cage wasn't the most surprising part. 

 

 

 

 

Inside was a...figure. But...the figure...it..it had _wings_. 

 

 

 

 

"What the hell is that...?" N asked, eyes wide behind the mask. Hood shook his head in disbelief.

 

 

 

 

"Don't know, Dickie." He responded. That must have been loud enough, the figure looked up at them from where they were sitting on their knees on the ground. They had long black hair that went down to their shoulders. Their eyes were a _brilliant_ shade of blue, much like N's own. The lining of their wings were red, and the inside of their wings were a brighter red, almost pink. 

 

 

 

 

"제발 저를 해치지 마십시오 ... _(Please don't hurt me...)_ " It said, elf-like-ears bending down as tears filled their eyes. N and Hood just stared.

 

 

 

 

 "Should...should we help..it?" The eldest asked. "I mean, we can't just _leave_ it here. _Especially_ with Ra's Al Ghul." Hood nodded, arms crossed. "Yeah. I can try and get the cage open. Or, can you hack it open?" N shook his head, putting a hand on his chin, thinking. Then, his head perked up. "I know!" He didn't bother giving Hood an answer as he walked over to the cage's key lock and used a _old broken key_ to try and get it open. Once it opened, N smirked.

The two hero's walked inside the cage, but, the... _fairy_ seemed to be _terrified_ of them. 

 

 

 

 

"제발 .... 제발 ... 하지마 ... _(Please....please...don't...)_ " The fairy cried, tears spilling from those blue eyes. 

"Shh...shh.." N shushed, trying to get the creature to calm down. "Were not here to hurt you..." Hood rolled his eyes, arms still crossed.

 

 

 

 

"Dickie, I'm pretty sure it can't understand us." The eldest huffed.

The fairy raised it's arms up to cover it's face, still sobbing. 

 

 

 

 

"Nightwing? Hood?" The two hero's turned around, spotting Batman. "What are-what is that?" They all turned back to the fairy.

 

 

 

 

Hood shrugged. "Don't know. Looks like a fairy. Sure is pretty, though." N smacked his arm before going up to the creature. It backed up until it stopped short. That was when N noticed it had a long gold collar around it's neck. He got out a knife, making the fairy squeak. He then cut the chains, making it so the creature wasn't tied anymore. He then put the knife away, holding out a hand to the fairy. 

 

 

 

 

It hesitantly took his hand, looking at him the whole time. Then, the creature pulled him forward. N's eyes widened as soft lips landed on his. But, it ended all too fast. The fairy licked it's lips, smiling shyly.

 

 

 

 

"Thank you for releasing me." It said. "Sorry for coming onto you like that. Us fairies can learn languages by kissing." N stuttered. 

 

 

 

 

"O-oh..." The fairy laughed a bit.

 

 

 

 

"My name is Timothy. But, Tim for short." The two stood up. Tim's wings fluttering and glowing as they did so. Hood started laughing. Mainly because N looked like he had just seen a _ghost_. 

 

 

 

 

"Oh my god. Priceless, Dickie!" Tim looked at him and glared a bit, grabbing N's arm and trying to drag him out of the cage.

 

 

 

 

"Woah! Hey, wait!" The fairy stopped, turning back to look at him.

 

 

 

 

"We need to leave. Mast-Ra's may be on his way down. And if he is, and he see's me out of my cage..." He paused. "..he'll most likely kill all of you..." Hood scoffed, arms crossed over his chest once more.

 

 

 

 

"We've dealt with bigger threats, sugar." Tim smiled a bit. "That's a _fact_." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

As soon as the four got onto the first floor, they we're surprised to find Robin sitting in one of the chairs, while knocked out ninja's lay on the floor around him, sharpening his sword, while smiling a bit. The younger's head perked up when he caught sight of the four. "Ah. Finally. You have return- what the hell is that?" Hood snorted. 

 

 

 

 

"This is Tim. He's...ah...he's a fairy..." N explained, gesturing towards the alluring creature. Tim smiled and waved at Robin, face a bit red. Robin's mouth opened and he raised his hand, as if he were to say something, but he shut his mouth instead, shrugging.

 

 

 

 

"Not the strangest thing we've seen in our line of work." That got a laugh from N, Hood and Tim.

 

 

 

 

Soon, they made it back to the Batwing. N then grabbed Robin's hand, pulling him inside before the others. "What happened to Ra's?" Robin rolled his eyes behind the mask and scoffed, smirking a bit.

 

 

 

 

"Ran off like some coward." N then began laughing. Everyone then sat back down in the Batwing, all looking at Tim as though they were about to say something.

 

 

 

 

 _'Damn he's hot.'_ Hood thought, licking his lips. At the same time, Tim blushed. 

 

 

 

 

 _'Could' eat him up.'_ N thought as well, smiling dreamily at the fairy. Tim's turned away, biting off a whine. Then he said carefully,

 

 

 

 

"You all know fairies can read the minds of humans...right?" 

N and Hood stopped.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tim may have escaped, but he could still feel the _slimy-like_ hands that used to make there way up his body, _teasingly_. He remembered the _smell_ of that bastard. The way he _groaned_ as he entered him, the words he _spoke_.

**_Always mine, Timothy. Always mine._ **

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
